


梦是夜的花朵

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20326120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 灵感与题目来源于小学的时候做过的语文阅读《梦是夜的花朵》，我也不知道为啥这几天就想起来N年前做的这篇阅读而且还能把这个写成梗。梅婶视角讲述糖刀，糖刀，糖刀，重要的事情说三遍。接受不了的现在可以撤离。





	梦是夜的花朵

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感与题目来源于小学的时候做过的语文阅读《梦是夜的花朵》，我也不知道为啥这几天就想起来N年前做的这篇阅读而且还能把这个写成梗。  
梅婶视角讲述  
糖刀，糖刀，糖刀，重要的事情说三遍。接受不了的现在可以撤离。

最近我发现Peter比以往睡得要早了不少。在他向我坦白自己是蜘蛛侠的身份后，我已经慢慢接受了他晚上从窗户里翻出去巡逻到半夜才回来睡觉这件事，有时候他甚至彻夜不归——他要么去复仇者基地过夜，要么去找他的朋友Ned拼乐高，但最近他必定会在晚上11:30之前回家洗漱完毕，然后上床睡觉。这种情况到现在已经持续了一个多月，我甚至有点怀念过去那个经常晚归的Peter。那时的他像同龄人那样总是精力旺盛，也像极了当年的我。曾经我也是这样有烧不完的精力和热情，在第二天没有课的晚上和同学们出去蹦迪、溜进酒吧畅饮或者去影院看一场午夜场的电影。  
但是我知道那场战争给他带来的阴影依旧存在，甚至还给他留下了PTSD的后遗症。Peter白天面对我和学校的老师同学们还是那个阳光开朗的少年，乍看上去与以前也没什么不同，但在夜深人静特别是睡着后就是另一幅样子。或许是因为亲生父母早逝再加上失去了两个在他生命扮演父亲角色的人都相继死在他面前，这孩子懂事到过分，甚至比同龄的孩子早早地明白很多人情世故。他以为我不知道，而事实上我作为婶婶对自己侄子的真实情况一清二楚（毕竟我可是照顾了他十几年），他的噩梦已经持续了五个月，每天晚上他都从噩梦中惊醒数次，惨叫着“我们赢了，你做到了”“对不起Tony”“求求你不要走”之类的话醒来，然后在我去他房间查看时蜷缩在被子里装睡。我知道他是怕我担心，所以也没有戳穿他，每每打开他房间的门发现他刚从噩 梦中醒来在装睡后，我就轻手轻脚地关上门，躲在门外听着他抽泣着入睡，我才回到自己的房间，却因为担心他再次尖叫着醒来而睡不踏实。这种情况每个晚上都会在家里上演数次。  
也就是我发现Peter突然开始缩短自己的巡逻时间提前睡觉后，他晚上的睡眠质量也平稳了不少，他不会在半夜被噩梦折磨惨叫着醒来，有时候甚至还说着梦话，看样子应该是做了什么美梦，又像是在跟什么人聊天；早上他会充满活力地醒来跟我说“早安”，在吃完早餐后蹦蹦跳跳地上学，老师和Ned也向我反映，Peter在学校的状态大有好转：上课不再走神、积极踊跃地参加集体活动……我为Peter终于逐渐摆脱PTSD而感到欣慰的同时也在好奇，究竟是什么让他如此迅速地调整好情绪将自己的生活重新步入正轨。  
我当然看得出他自认为藏着掖着的那点小心思，女人的直觉向来很准确。他失去在SI实习资格时的失落我急在心上，而他在重新获得Stark认可时的兴奋我看在眼里；我知道Peter自幼就十分崇拜Tony·Stark，尤其是在获得实习机会后，每次但凡和我提到自己的实习尤其是Stark又表扬了他时，他眼睛里总是亮晶晶的，就像小时候得意洋洋地捧回来学校颁发的奖状。我也知道他是喜欢Stark的，而且还不是那种崇拜仰慕的喜欢，是另一种喜欢……恩，就像我和Ben谈恋爱时我对Ben的那种喜欢。虽然我有点不喜欢Stark的生活作风，但毕竟他救了这个世界，在Ben去世后像亲生父亲般关照Peter。而且后来Happy告诉我，正是Peter的那张实习合影才使Stark最终下定决心与复仇者们制造时空机器改变历史。  
但我依旧对Peter的这些变化感到不安，这个世界对他真是如此不公，让他在本该在父母膝下撒娇的年纪成为孤儿，又在他最需要引导的时候失去叔叔，最后又夺走另一个既是他的师长、又是他……暗恋对象的人。我曾经拜托那个什么奇异先生就Peter的情况咨询过一位心理医生，那位心理医生回答曰是因为失去重要的亲人所导致的精神问题。后来那位奇异先生建议我抽空多陪陪Peter、带他出去好好放松一段时间，这样有助于他早日爬出伤心的泥沼，摆脱痛苦的汪洋。Happy帮我找到了一个还算轻松的工作，这样我就有更多的时间陪Peter。看着Peter的情况逐渐好转，不仅是我和Happy，其他复仇者们也感到很欣慰。我们虽然知道Stark的牺牲对Peter是多么大的打击，但我们更希望Peter能放下悲恸早日成长，并有朝一日能接过钢铁侠的接力棒。  
在Peter生日那天，我和Happy叫上Peter仅有的两个朋友——Ned还有Michelle Jones，拉着他一起去他向往已久的迪士尼乐园。看着他像初生的幼狮般兴致勃勃地探索着迪士尼乐园的一切，又像羽翼初丰的雏鹰般和两个小伙伴在各种游乐设施之间飞来飞去；看着他像屯粮的小松鼠般咀嚼着爆米花、舔舐着棉花糖、啜饮着汽水饮料，用各种零食把嘴里塞得鼓鼓囊囊，又像见到初雪的孩子般在绚烂礼花绽放在黢黑夜空中时手舞足蹈，我的眼睛不觉湿润：孩子，这才是你这个年纪应该享受的事情啊，我知道你放不下超级英雄的职责，放不下对自己没能救下导师或者说暗恋之人的自责，但这些都不是你应该去承受的，你需要放下这些心理负担快快乐乐地做同龄人应该做的事情，哪怕是短短几个小时都好啊。  
Peter并没有忘记自己的夜巡任务和睡觉时间。他中途一度想偷偷溜走，但Ned和Happy拦住了他带他去坐摩天轮；在他询问我们时间时，我们早已说好了不提此事，齐刷刷地摇头表示时间还早，让他尽管去撒欢。“今天是周末，又是你的生日，今晚你就开开心心地玩吧！”Happy见Peter露出疑惑的神色开始劝导他，“Sam和Rhodes今晚替你夜巡。”  
大概是因为第一次来到迪士尼乐园太激动，Peter没有多想就相信了对我们敷衍他的话。当Happy把我们送回家后，Peter发现已经快12:00，疑惑地问我是不是他的闹钟出了什么问题，我怜爱地揉了揉他的头：“今天你过生日，刚才我们故意告诉你错误时间，就是想让你多玩一会儿……”  
让我万万没想到的是，Peter失神的眼中瞬间噙满泪水，他跌坐在沙发上，微微张开嘴，似乎是想反驳什么，我知道他大概是要责怪我们为什么破坏了他的作息，可是又说不出口，毕竟他知道今天晚上我和Happy专门请了假带他和他的小伙伴一起去游乐园就是为他好。  
我给Peter倒了杯热牛奶，又拿了一条热毛巾给他擦脸，这孩子的哭相丑萌丑萌的，哭花的脸就像一只小花猫。我坐在他身边拍着他的后背安抚他，看着他喝完热水擦干净脸。“May，你知道我为什么坚持晚上12:00睡觉吗？”Peter用带着哭腔的嗓音低声问我。没等我做出回应，他就继续自顾自地说下去：“一个月前Mr. Stark托梦给我，说每天晚上12:00会来梦里看我，因为晚上的这个时间是时针和分针重合的时刻——这也就是我为什么一定要在晚上12:00睡着的原因。”他说到这里用双手捂住口鼻，喉咙里发出低吟，目光低垂，深吸一口气，仿佛是为接下来要说出的话做准备。“对不起May，我不仅让你担心还骗了你，其实我和Tony之间的感情……”  
我恍然大悟，原来就是为了这个约定，Peter一个月来坚持在11:30睡觉，也正是这个约定，让Peter摆脱了困扰他数月的梦魇，把那个阳光活泼的少年带回我们身边。梦真是一件神奇的宝贝！白天丢掉的，可以在梦里捡回来；现实中没有的，可以用梦补上。*  
我将Peter揽入怀中，把他的头搁在自己的肩膀上：“傻孩子，婶婶怎么会怪你，你长大了、有喜欢的人了我应该高兴才对啊。我永远尊重你的选择。现在快去洗洗睡觉吧，难得你忘了你跟你的Mr. Stark约定的时间了吗？”  
Peter睡觉的时候，我替他掖好被子，然后我们互相道晚安。我想，这个夜晚必定是他最难忘也是最幸福的夜晚，因为他可以得到两次生日祝福，一次是迪士尼乐园中亲友的祝福，一次是梦中恋人的祝福。我守在他的床边看着他沉沉睡去，看着他微笑着的脸，在梦里慢慢绽放成花朵。这一刻，月亮又亮又白，连银河也有了嘴角微笑的弧度。


End file.
